


Good Night

by Selina_Everthorne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV Harry Styles, References to Depression, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_Everthorne/pseuds/Selina_Everthorne
Summary: 某个普通的夜晚，哈里崩溃了，没有原因。*大篇幅心理描写*没什么剧情，真的，剧情就以上那句话*HE*OOC是我的，幸福婚后生活是他们的*章节没什么意义，基本是看字数分的，可以直接点entire work
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇文算是我自闭太久之后的爆发产物，主要是宣泄我个人的负面情绪……只是碰巧跟Falling中哈里的设定有些交集。所以如果你喜欢，那真的是我的幸运；如果你不喜欢，那也很棒，愿抑郁永远找不上你。

-

又一杯红酒下肚，哈里已经忘记这是第几杯、又是第几次了。

洛杉矶市区的夜晚绝不能算平静，但别墅区的隔音效果不错，传进来的零星的声音无伤大雅。更何况，再热闹的街市入夜之后也会相对平静些。听着那些声音逐渐减弱，对哈里来说反而有种安慰作用。一种，不会被窥探到的安全感。

像这样无眠的夜晚他以前也不是没有经历过。一个人，坐在厨房里，在没有灯的夜晚欣赏月光。他能盯着那一束月光，一动不动地耗上几个小时。他对月光不陌生，对这样的夜晚也不陌生。他习惯红酒作伴，习惯一个人坐在桌边胡思乱想，直到酒精接管他的意识。

有时他会写诗。一两句，或是十几二十句。但他不怎么喜欢这样做——这并不是说他不习惯记录生活，实际上他的日记本里写满了随感——只是因为他认为，在这样的时刻，再多的文字都是空虚的、令人挫败的，再多的辞藻都无法描述那样的孤独。这些时刻只能独自承受，它们无法被写进歌里呈现给千万歌迷，无法被其他任何人理解——无论是录音室里最志同道合的伙伴们，还是最亲密的爱人。

噢，他有点想念米契。他虽然无法理解哈里为何而孤独，却能理解孤独本身。他对乐器了如指掌，可以凭借这一点在音乐里把孤独的感受流畅地描述出来。哈里最羡慕这一点。他在歌词里做一些小改动，就能恰如其分地展现白日梦的光景。他喝酒，嗑蘑菇，带着哈里逃向五彩斑斓的异世界，领略其他孤独者的艺术风景。他可以带着哈里看任何他感兴趣的东西，一切迷幻的想象。那很有趣，真的，跟他待在一起的时光总是很有趣。

他可以带哈里走遍世界，但他永远无法理解哈里的世界，就像哈里永远也理解不了他的一样。他们的艺术诞生于孤独中，这毕竟是本质。只有孤独能理解孤独，但孤独拯救不了孤独。

就像酒精，就像蘑菇。说到底，无论你找再多寻欢作乐的借口，也改变不了逃避的本质。只是逃避的东西更隐蔽罢了。

其实哈里内心深处是知道的，有些东西撕开了一个口子就永远合不上了。如果你让16岁的哈里试试蘑菇，他绝对一万个不愿意——他会搬出学校教育的一切知识，劝你珍惜世间的乐趣，劝你尝试其他任何的健康的兴趣爱好而不要再去想这个。今年哈里26岁了。何不食肉糜，他嘲笑着自己。成年世界哪来那么多乐子。有的只是一个又一个孤独的灵魂，或有趣，或平庸，或令人窒息。没人能陪你走过所有的路，没人能坚强到走过所有的路之后还能保持原来的模样。

生活会一遍又一遍地逼你洗涤自己的灵魂，开始时用的是沐浴露，后来用肥皂，再后来用硫磺皂，最后加消毒剂、上漂白粉。而你，你只是看着皮肤上一块又一块腐烂的痕迹而无能为力，因为你知道腐烂的不是皮肉，而是骨髓。

乐观些，一切总会好起来的。他们总是这么说。哈里早就厌烦了这种论调，但出于善良他还是会回以相同的话。他不需要别人对他这么讲，但也许别人需要他这么说一声。能鼓舞他人也还是好的。

有时他觉得自己很虚伪。明明不相信的东西还是要不断地重复，还想要别人相信。明明活在谎言中的是自己，却还在试图窥见别人的真实。明明连自己都救不了，还想要别人能被自己的善意温暖。有时他会觉得这种虚伪让他不值得任何人的关注。

-

比如，这个晚上。

他是在路易睡着之后溜出来的。他知道路易不喜欢洛杉矶，但他还是设法让路易抽空来了。路易总是愿意为了他做任何事。路易说在飞机上的十二个小时里总是在想着他，太兴奋了，所以没睡着。哈里并不怎么相信那个具体原因，不过让路易好好睡一觉总是没错的。他给路易拆了一包饼干，泡了杯茶，亲了他一口之后道了晚安。路易请求他睡在自己身边而不是“去忙工作”，因为路易说没他在身边，总是会睡不好，尤其是在洛杉矶。他笑着答应了，盖上电脑，把路易揽进了怀里，直到身边人的呼吸逐渐平稳。

他没能忍心打破路易的好心情，因为好心情对一个成年人来说来之不易。哈里没能忍心告诉他自己不惜撒娇让他来洛杉矶的原因。倒也没发生什么残忍的或是心碎的事......但哈里就是崩溃了。没有理由。他的孤独在这一天突然击溃了他，没有原因，所以让他毫无招架之力。他不是没想过去联系就在洛杉矶的那些好友，但不知为何，他就是觉得他们无法理解他。他们会问“发生了什么”而不是“你怎么了”。像是，如果什么都没发生，你就不应该心碎、不值得同情。哈里也不怪罪他们——如果哪个点头之交有一天突然打电话进来说他或她很难过，没有理由，哈里也只能肤浅地安慰一下那个人，至多再介绍一位心理医生而已。这不是他们的错。他们爱的是哈里·斯泰尔斯，那个在舞台上光芒万丈、在派对上谈笑风生的男人；而不是这个坐在厨房里，喝着闷酒，胡思乱想毫无逻辑的破碎的男人。这不是他们的错。

“他们”，也许也包括路易。哈里绝望地分析着。他不忍心叫醒路易，究竟是因为他心疼路易舟车劳顿、需要休息呢，还是他潜意识里已认定路易也不会理解他呢？也许都有。也许更倾向后者。他爱路易，这是毫无疑问的，这几乎成了生活的惯性——但是路易，路易对他有同等的爱吗？他不敢肯定。他一直、一直都在索取路易对他的爱，这十年来从未停止，而没有人可以在如此程度上的索取之后还能保持这份爱不变质。没有人，即使是他的路易。他欠下了太多债，以至于他很多时候不敢再向路易求助。

他们第一次分手后复合的那段时间，哈里的状态并不算太好。虽然他在白天能保持旺盛的精力去工作，能自如地在演唱会上释放荷尔蒙，能和路易做各种浪漫的事情而不必再去回想起分手期的心碎；但一旦进入夜晚，有时他并不能完全地控制自己。第一次分手像是打开了他内心的某个闸门，自那以后，他总是会不定时地在某个晚上失眠，精神上陷入死寂。

那时他会叫醒路易。他那时还是个孩子，无法理解心理上出现的问题，无法理解自己。他只是需要某个人能坐在他身边，安安静静地等待黎明——仅仅是这样他就能有足够的安全感了。路易有时会自不量力地把哈里搂进怀里，任由他的长发轻轻摩擦自己的脖颈。哈里总是会在这样的夜晚里很快恢复，然后在两三个月内不再复发。那时他们不需要语言交流，他们只需要彼此的温度，仿佛有了对方便有了全世界。他即使被路易伤过，但还是愿意捧出一整颗心再一次交给路易，因为他相信路易，无条件地相信。他知道这份信任不会再给任何一个人了，所以他尤其珍惜。

这并不代表他们不交流了。恰恰相反，他们有任何事情都会跟彼此说。他们彼此都明白缺乏沟通能杀死一段感情，所以尝试在任何事情上都充分地沟通。哪怕偶尔理解不了对方的想法，也会试着接受。他们都在不断尝试用成熟的方式处理感情，这让他们兴奋不已。哈里总是很想念那段时光，即使是在这样的夜晚。那时他们甚至会在舞台上调情，他们真的无所畏惧，真的以为一辈子可以就这样走下去。

-

是什么时候一切又陷入混乱的？哈里仔细地回想，一片空白。酒精开始拖慢他的思考速度了，这不错。

噢，他想起来了，那是杰过世的那段时间。也许是吧，总之哈里认为是。

那时路易整个人都破碎了，而哈里知道他束手无策。路易总是整晚整晚地失眠，而哈里明白做任何事情都于事无补。路易在面对外人的时候还有力气坚强，还能扯一扯嘴角让别人不那么担心，甚至在只面对哈里的时候也不完全卸下伪装，只说自己有些累。哈里明白他崩溃成了什么样子，但也不敢完全戳穿，只能顺着他的意思做。路易失眠的那些晚上他自然也陪着他，每个晚上都是。

直到某个晚上，哈里第一千次闻到楼下传上来的烟味而下楼为他泡茶的那个晚上，路易开口了。

“谢谢你，你去睡吧，让我一个人待一会。”

“你一个人待了很久了。而且我明天就离开伦敦了，让我陪陪你吧。”

路易咽了一口口水。“你明天还有工作安排吧，别耽误了，去睡吧。你陪我够久了。这种事情不是你在这里就能解决的，哈里，你的心意我领了，去睡吧。”路易将他的嘴唇覆上哈里的，只轻轻的一啄，哈里已尝到了咸味。

哈里抿着嘴思考了五秒，才缓缓开口：“你不要做傻事。”

路易撅了噘嘴，像是在努力扯起一个笑容，“不会的。你了解我。”

哈里别无选择。他不忍心再闯入路易的个人世界，道了晚安。

-

那句晚安仿佛永别。

自那以后，他们重新拥有了个人空间，也重新拥有了隔阂。这不是任何一人的错。后来路易和利亚姆解释过，说哈里已经陪了他太多个夜晚，承受了他释放的、太多本不该由哈里承受的东西，他于心不忍。他已经失去了一个深爱的人，他想好好地爱另一个。而利亚姆悄悄地把消息截图给了哈里，希望哈里能理解路易。

可这只加深了哈里的愧疚感。路易在承受着如此巨大的痛苦，却还在担心自己。哈里越想越自责——过去那么多个夜晚都是路易在陪着他，而在路易遭受了丧亲之痛时，哈里只是上楼了。

自那以后，他们各自独立地承受心碎，对彼此束手无策。哈里意识到自己在故意推开路易，只是为了让愧疚感少上几分。而路易见哈里这副模样，也不敢再让他承受更多的负面情绪。从前建立的，所有的沟通守则，被同一份爱所毁。

也许只是哈里想多了。也许路易只是在找借口，只是尝试给利亚姆一个解释而已，毕竟一个悲痛欲绝的人没什么理性思维。也许路易的真实想法是：哈里已经没办法理解我的感受了，我还是尽早推开他比较好。或者是：我为哈里付出了那么多，而他没办法给予同等的回报——这不是他的错，但我该朝前看了。

所以路易真的在没有他的情况下坚强了起来。这是哈里永远、永远做不到的。他熟悉孤独，但永远习惯不了孤独，他只会在孤独中沉沦。而路易可以在孤独中汲取力量，他拥有一个坚强的战士所拥有的的一切勇气。路易偶尔会崩溃、会逃避，就像每个普通人一样；但他永远可以重新站起来，无论那是多么巨大的痛苦。路易，他的路易，永远有独自生存、独自美丽的实力。

哈里努力地尝试达到他的高度，但他永远搞不清自己缺失了什么。就像今晚，他会毫无来由的悲伤、毫无来由地抑郁，他甚至搞不清自己的敌人。从一周前就开始的这没头绪的一切情绪让他难以招架，所以他打电话给路易，他几乎像是抓住救命稻草一样盯着视频通话对面的那个男人。他不知道自己在期待些什么。而他现在为此更自责了——他让路易大费周折来到洛杉矶，只是为了自己那一点点希望。而现在希望破灭，他甚至陷入了更深的绝望。

曾经拯救了他们的沉默，如今正在加速瓦解着他们。

TBC

-


	2. Chapter 2

酒瓶触碰酒杯的声音很清脆。哈里意识到酒喝完了，他随手在橱柜上又拿了一瓶。太黑了，他看不清那是什么酒，但无所谓了。

噢，对了！这是晚上，应该小心点。别让酒瓶碰到酒杯，哈里，你得做到这一点。他把酒瓶举得离杯口很高，竭力避免玻璃互相击掌，却赐予了液体欢腾地跳进杯子的权利。巧的是，屋子很空旷，声音的回响效果非常不错。

哈里愣住了。他死死地盯着手里的酒瓶，听着楼上的动静。

......没有声音。还好。

-

酒精的味道变得灼热，刺痛着、一路燃烧着冲向胃部。疼痛提醒着哈里他还活着，他还鲜活地存在着，还能感知到属于旱季森林里的窒息感。这样的晚上并不闷热，只是哈里的感知被激活了，它们跳跃、游荡，密密麻麻地铺满了哈里的每一寸皮肤。大理石橱柜成为了他唯一的寄托：他放下酒杯，撑开五指，紧紧地抠着那块石头，用手掌贪婪地呼吸着冰冷。热量四散而逃。他们在广阔的大理石内部高声欢呼，就像每一条找到了大海的河流一样庆祝着家园的回归。他们自由了，哈里想着，我该放他们自由。

冰冷一寸一寸地侵蚀他的皮肤，奇迹般地给了哈里一丝快感。也许他们应当占领这个叫哈里的人，带他走向那白色的、圣洁的冰雪世界。也许他本来就属于那里，这一世只是偶然逃离，偶然遇到了那个叫路易的、阳光般的男人，由此被给予了他值得温暖的错觉。也许这是那个世界对他的叛逆的惩罚——给他那些光，让他看清自己的自私、贪婪和虚伪，再让他带着罪孽重返故国，让他永生不得救赎。他哪里配得上路易呢？他哪一点配得上那个梦幻般的、奇迹般的情人呢？

他太害怕了，天哪，他太害怕失去他了。他叫嚣着想把他绑在身边，却又为此自责到难以入眠。路易是一切美好的代名词，而他，他值得这份美好吗？

他有些早年的的朋友，偶尔得知近况也无非只是普通生活的碎片：工作、结婚、为柴米油盐所困。哈里有时会想，如果没有xf，他会不会成为他们中的一员。他也有一些好莱坞的好友，部分是名人，更多的则不是，而其中一些人会以“为艺术献身”为由沉浸于虚无。他有时也会想，如果没有路易，他会不会也成为他们其中一员。两种生活方式都是他所不愿接受的，一种过于现实，一种过于空虚。大多数时候他十分感激，庆幸自己所拥有的一切。

但他们的生活呢？他们所拥有的，难道不就是俗世对幸福的一切定义吗？

一炉火，一杯茶，一位风尘仆仆的、刚从超级商场回到家的爱人。知足常乐。或是，一幅画，一瓶酒，一个充满烟味的、凌乱地铺满唱片的的房间。及时行乐。你最瞧不起的、最无法理解的生活，就是人类所能驾驭的最完美的生活，就是唯一的指向幸福的生活。生而为人总是需要承受痛苦，要么尽力淡化它，要么全力拥抱它，在灰色地带游走的幽灵终究窥见不到极乐的模样。

所以哈里算什么呢？他奋斗而争取来的生活算什么呢？他们说他总是能避开闪光灯找到自我，但他的自我又在哪里呢？那些所谓的艺术是自我的表现吗？若是，那他追求的艺术能够脱离痛苦而存在吗？如果不能，那他追求的究竟是什么？是自我还是痛苦？

他们说，他们说在这条布满荆棘的路的另一头，就是与自我和解的平静和快乐。可是哈里没见过那一头的样子。他目力所及只见过半途而废的人，因为这条路太长、太远了。即使、即使这是真的，即使他最后真的可以平静地自处，他所喜爱的、所赖以生存的一切感受会不会随之消逝？纷乱的世界里他如何保持共情？如果他不想一辈子做这件事，他又会做什么？更重要的是，他有退路吗？他还能做回普通人吗？

想要快乐是罪孽吗？

哈里咽下一口唾沫。人啊，无非是带着镣铐跳舞的物种；打开镣铐的那一瞬间，他的心也就死了。人们总以为镣铐是罪孽，实际上，打破镣铐才是不可原谅的。如果，只是如果，路易就是那个带他离开痛苦的指南针，是他打破镣铐的钥匙，他还有没有足够的勇气跟他走下去？

他又给自己倒了一杯酒，一饮而尽。恐惧像蟒蛇一样缠住了他。

他该怎么办？他不是路易，能随随便便地写下几百首歌，在理性地剖析自我后流畅地写下押韵的歌词。他所有的迷茫对于楼上那个人来说仿佛小菜一碟——他像个过于努力的学生，在恃才自傲的尖子生的光芒下无地自容。和对方绑得太紧的是他，而不是路易。这毋庸置疑。

他爱他，但他也无比地嫉妒他。

他自嘲式地笑了笑，允许自己开始放飞思绪，飞到那个充斥着彩色颜料的地方*。那里没有时间，只有永恒。

-

废物。当他隐约看见楼梯口某个身影的时候对自己说道。他甚至不确定路易站在那多久了，因为他没听见脚步声。他一直在那看着吗？他是什么时候被自己吵醒的？

“我给你带了件外套，”路易的声音似乎还带着困意。  
这不是梦，哈里，他在说话，你吵醒他了。他感到如鲠在喉。他说不出话。

......

“冷吗？”路易为他披上外套的时候说。

“我没事。”

“我知道。”

路易信步走到客厅，把茶几上的笔记本电脑捧到腿上，打开。那是哈里的，但无所谓，他们彼此早就约定好了，不看彼此的私人信息。他打了个哈欠，电脑屏幕刺激得他眼泪直流。

哈里觉得他必须说些什么。他似乎本能地想让路易上楼。

“我没事，你去睡吧。”

路易笑了。“我想找点电影来看。或者看看书也行，你有什么推荐吗？”

“凌晨两点不是什么适合阅读的时间。”

“......首先，现在已经三点了。其次，这也不是什么独自饮酒的时间，你没资格说我。”

......

电脑CPU运转的声音像风，模糊了哈里的听觉。他几乎相信了路易的话。也许路易也只是碰巧睡不着，也许他也有东西需要消化，也许他也不信任你了——也许你早就被路易踢出了“可以谈心”的圈子。挺公平，挺好。路易早就会独自生活了，哈里，你别自欺欺人了。

......

“......想以防万一你......”某个声音飘进又飘出，哈里根本听不清。对面那个人太空洞了，像是个影子而不是人。

“什么？”

“我说，我只是坐在这里，以防万一。”他的声音大了些，哈里听清了。

他大脑的信息处理器运转得太慢了，足足花了一分钟才处理完这句话的字面意思。但他还是不明白那个影子在说什么。

“万一什么？”

他听见一声笑。有点尴尬，但总得来说很温暖又很宠溺的笑。为什么他要笑？

“万一你突然想写歌。你知道，我可以给你些建议或是什么的。”

“噢，”哈里脱口而出，“得了吧。我能写出什么玩意？”

“Oiii！你写的东西可棒了！排行榜都被你刷屏了！”

“美国人的品味可，不，怎么样。”他的舌头有些打结了。他有些庆幸，酒精终于开始履行职责了。

他开始自顾自地咧开嘴笑，他不在乎眼里的泪水是怎么一回事，他只是笑。他讲了一个很好笑的笑话，他当然要笑。

他没有注意到路易放下了手中的电脑，盯着他看了十几秒，然后起身走来。太黑了，他什么都看不到，他什么都不在乎。他连那个人影已经站在他身边了都不知道。

“嘿，亲爱的，”路易开口了，“你看起来不是很好。”

在路易尝试抹去哈里脸上的泪水前，他都没意识到自己在哭。这让他更难受了。他一把拍开了路易的手，用尽全身力气把他顶开。

“我说了我没事。”他听见自己说，“你走开。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *双鬼的mv


	3. Chapter 3

“你好没礼貌啊。”

“走开。”

“我要是不走呢？”

“走。开。让我一个人呆着。”

“嘿，无论你那奇怪的脑袋在想些什么，停下来，我是路易。”

“这种事情不是你在这里就能解决的。你，上楼。”

“喔，你真是醉得可以。什么事情，让我听听？”

“......”

“说嘛，我解决不了还不能听了？”

“......”

“......”

“你。”

“我什么？”

“你。操。”

路易有一瞬晃神，似乎在仔细思考那话里的意思。“......我，做了什么吗？我先道歉，亲爱的，但你得告诉我我做错了什么，好吗？”

哈里开始摇头，“你没做错。你什么都没错。”

哈里只感到了窒息，而这似乎是他的主观意愿。出于本能，他的鼻子猛地吸着那些不知是泪水还是鼻涕还是酒的液体，呛得他一阵咳嗽。胸腔中的高压依旧紧逼着他，甚至隐隐地发出疼痛的抗议，他不去理会。他唯一所想的就是把自己缩成一团，关上眼睛、耳朵和皮肤，把那点可怜的、微不足道的脆弱留给自己。我总是搞砸一切，不是吗？我能多么轻易地和人交往就能多么轻易地失去他们。

他听见路易轻轻地叹了一口气。“伙计，你知不知道，这是威士忌。”

哈里咽了一口唾沫，没有反应。

“你不知道。好吧。我想说的就是......你大概会在一到两个小时之内醉过去，所以你现在说什么都是安全的，好吗？我会听着，我会记住，而你全部都会忘掉。这是个不错的交易，对吧？”

哈里在抽噎。他不想说话，因为他知道，他一旦发出声音，那声音一定是断续的、破碎的。他不能说话。而且......

“没关系，无论你说什么，我发誓我以后绝不嘲笑你。我的确有前科，但那实在是太愚蠢了，我绝对、绝对不会再那么做。”

“......”

“我爱你，亲爱的。我可以等，等到你愿意说的那一刻。”路易怕吓到他，几乎在用气声说话了。“我有一辈子可以等，但你得说，好吗？这时候说可能会比清醒之后要容易噢，你可得想清楚。”

就在哈里即将脱口的瞬间，路易像猫一样悄悄地转身而去。哈里彻底崩溃了。他说他会等，你就相信他会等吗？哈里·爱德华·斯泰尔斯，你是什么绝世愚蠢的动物？他凭什么等？他甚至宁愿去看电影。

......可是路易拿了一卷纸巾和一条热毛巾回来了。他把纸巾轻轻放在一旁，又把毛巾递给哈里。

“哭不是你的错，哈里，你可以哭。但是你也要照顾好自己，好吗？”

哈里有些失神，他双手攥着酒杯，死死地盯着杯子里的液体，没有去接路易递来的毛巾。“为什么？”

“嗯？”

我说了什么？哈里把自己迷惑住了。他打断了自己的话。某些东西被黏住了。它们本来像海浪一样一遍一遍地翻滚，但现在粘稠得寸步难移。

“为什么......什么？”

“为什么，”哈里抬起眼，凭借模糊的视线对上路易的眼神，“你，这么完美？”

路易紧绷着嘴唇才没笑出来，他出于礼貌甚至偏过了头。“呃，你为什么会觉得我很完美？”

哈里低头接过了他的毛巾，没再抬头。

“这是......这就是你大半夜在这喝了大半瓶威士忌的理由吗，亲爱的？”

哈里撑大着双眼看向路易。

“所以......是的。好吧。”路易做了一次深呼吸。“可是，我不是完美的呀。”

如果有人愿意把这一刻的哈里拍下来，一定是一幅举世巨作——他带着醉意的双眼宛若维纳斯的信徒般纯洁又狂热，带着与生俱来的忧伤和倔强，混杂着黑夜、灰尘和所有绝望的咆哮，看向路易。

“你是。”哈里几乎要将手中的酒杯捏碎，“你是带着橘子味的风。你是折射着彩虹的光。你是风暴中心的避难所。你是日出时的海平面。你是天空的角落里最遥不可及的云彩。你是林间叶隙透过的阳光里自由的蝴蝶。 你是夏天里泛着金色的沙滩和海浪。你是冬天里雪原中心的篝火和圣诞树。你是一切。”

路易语塞，大约是被哈里这副模样吓到了。可哈里还没说完。

“你像大海，你知道吗？我不过是一条鱼。我费尽全力游啊游，起起伏伏，起起伏伏，但我游不出你。海对鱼的馈赠是无私而无尽的，因为海不需要鱼。但是鱼，鱼它离开海，就会死的。无论你再怎么悉心呵护，它都会死的。

“你说你爱我......”哈里哽咽着说。

哈里会迷失，完全迷失在那个名叫路易的海里。他将路易视作唯一的养分、唯一可信赖的可呼吸的空气，但他放弃了自己。是的。他在别人的海洋里怎么找得到自己？

路易犹豫了一下，接道：“但是你觉得我不需要你，是吗？”

哈里一口气咽下了杯中剩下的所有酒，毫无保留。“不是吗？”

路易起身，夺过哈里手里的酒杯，在他惊讶却不知所措的注视下倒了满满一杯威士忌，并给自己灌了一大口。随后他放开了音量，用最难以置信的口吻说，“谁他妈的告诉你这个的？”

是你，哈里心想，但是你的声音真好听。

“行了，现在轮到我了。”路易深吸一口气，“操，你以为我跟你说的，你不在我身边我睡不好是假的吗？我来告诉你吧，你下床的那一刻我就醒了，一整晚我都没再好好睡觉。我知道你半夜工作不想有人打扰，我就没下来，结果倒好，你在楼下给自己灌了半瓶威士忌。”

路易往桌上瞥了一眼，发现还有个空的红酒瓶。“好家伙，还不止。我在楼上黑灯瞎火半睡半醒地熬到三点，我知道你不对劲，你当然不对劲，你熬夜工作不至于把我都忘了。现在看来你不仅没忘，还来了个叠加包。”

路易又灌了一口酒，大概是为了把自己的恼怒压下去，但似乎没成功。“说回来，我真的不知道你怎么想的。你见过我没遇见你之前的样子吗？或者，简单点，没你在身边的日子我都是怎么过的？我特别擅长把自己弄得一团糟。我酗酒，抽大麻，在那些廉价酒吧里把自己灌得不省人事就因为他们不让我跟你过情人节，你在洛杉矶录歌的时候我想你想得快疯掉了连奥利都劝我少抽点，我把自己的房间弄得像是进过贼，我在床上抽烟差点把被单烧起来，我还有上千个例子，我坐在这说一个星期都说不完。是什么让你的脑袋认为我不需要你？

“哈里·斯泰尔斯先生，没遇见你之前我就是个校霸，彻彻底底的混蛋，知道吗？我从来没对什么人掏心掏肺过，我从来都靠伤害他人来避免自己被伤害，我永远会在面对感情的时候先做甩手掌柜，满脑子只想着玩弄别人的感情。我从来不负责，因为要我负责的事太多了，全家人都得我忙活，我烦得要命。那时候我对你也是一样，我不想负责，我那时才18，我怎么可能明白什么是爱什么是责任。如果那时候的我伤害了你，我道歉，我就是个他妈的混蛋。

“但是自那以后，哈里，我根本没法想象没有你的生活。我发了疯一样迷恋你的一切，你的眼睛，你的睫毛，你头发上的卷，你的每一个文身，你在舞台上的张力，你吃东西前先伸舌头的癖好，你的声音，你的善良，你像渗进我的血液一样支配我的每一条神经，你是我成为我的原因。我应该谢谢你的夸奖，但我真的不完美，我在你眼中所有的样子，都是我最想成为的样子，而不是我真实的样子。”路易的声音逐渐缓和下来，“所以我需要你，哈里，这么说很自私、很自私，但我需要你陪在我身边，因为我不知道怎样变成更好的我。但你知道，你总是知道，你总是可以正视你自己，你不会等到一切都被毁得面目全非的时候才去改变。你活成了你自己，亲爱的，你都不知道我有多嫉妒你。如果你刚刚说的一切真的是你眼中的我，那我可以很确定地告诉你，如果没有你，我不可能成为这样的我。”

哈里几近是在颤抖地哭泣了。路易的话像是一把利剑刺破了他的真空世界，他被迫暴露在夜色中，疯狂地呼吸着空气。路易轻轻地将他僵硬的身体揽入怀中，任他顶着自己的肩膀——他不会放手的，绝对不会，但他不确定哈里知不知道。

哈里依旧设法挣脱开了一点点空间，疯狂地摇着头，含糊不清地呢喃：“我不，值得。我不值得。”  
路易由他挣扎，只是不放开手。“噢，你值不值得我可都认定你了。这跟值不值得无关，我只是爱你，并且需要你，好吗？”

哈里看起来冷静了一点，抽噎得不再那么厉害了。但实际上，这仅仅是由于他大脑的CPU在超负荷运转，以致他已经忘了路易刚刚说的话。

哈里感到某个幽黑而神秘的深渊在等着他，而他在不可控地坠落。他急切地想抓住什么来防止他的坠落，又被深渊的神秘所吸引，无法抽离。

“你让我上楼。你说你想一个人待会。然后你好了。”

“什么？”哈里最后一根清醒的视觉神经告诉他，路易的惊讶不是装的。

“你抽烟。你喝茶。你在楼下待了一晚上。你好了。”

路易依旧很疑惑，眉头紧皱着。噢，哈里喜欢他的眉毛。“你，是说，你在楼下自己待一晚上也能好起来？”

哈里摇头。摇头让他头痛，但他还是摇头。疼痛似乎能让他清醒一点点，好让他稍微清晰地蹦出几个词：“烟雾警报器快报警了。我下楼。约克郡茶，我泡给你的。你说谢谢。你说我上楼。滴答滴答，那个钟。我说晚安。”

路易再次凝神思考了几秒后，恍然大悟。

“你在说那个晚上，对不对？”

哈里呼吸一窒。所以路易真的记得，他们都记得。他时常侥幸地希望路易已经忘了。他仍然不知该如何面对那晚的恐慌、无助和后来所有时间里的虚无感。而现在，所有的感官似乎都回到了那个晚上，让他如被捕的猎物般无措，甚至更可怕——他亲自让路易识破了自己，他无路可逃了。

他说了些什么？他要路易道歉吗？可是路易要为什么而道歉呢？从头到尾不过是自己的独角戏，现在牵扯进路易就公平吗？

路易悄悄地叹了一口气，说：“你想聊这个，那我们就聊这个吧。我先来。”他咬住下嘴唇，思考着接下来的话。哈里突然意识到这个话题对他来说也不轻松。

“我那时失去了我的人生支柱，哈里，她是我在这个世界上最爱的两个人之一。我爱她，可我没能照顾好她，我有如此多的钱财却无法保护我的亲生母亲。我太无助了，我甚至想拿我的命来换她的命，你那时知道的，我不想复述。但我还没有失去所有人，哈里，我还有你，我还能照顾好你，我想要这么做。那段时间你的悲痛并不比我少，我不想让你再承受我的这一份，所以我想让你好好休息。但是，但是，以上都是我那时的想法，它们未必都是理智的。我的咨询师告诉我，我要先原谅我自己，才能更好地爱别人，所以……我那时只是在自己气自己，并且以此为耻，不想让你看见。我现在明白了，哈里，我代表那时的我向你道歉——我太年轻，不明白将你从我身边推开不是在保护你，而是在保护我自己脆弱的自尊。我不再需要那样做了，我保证不再那样做了。”

哈里几乎想要沉溺在路易的温柔里——他敢肯定，前方那个无底深渊一定是路易的化身。他带着恐惧，无比渴望着坠落，仿佛坠落即是救赎。

“路易，”哈里呼唤他的名字，只为了确定他是真实的，“我知道。我都知道。我只是不该上楼，我不该说晚安。晚上会夺走你，我会嫉妒。但我把你让给了晚上，我不该把你让给晚上。”

路易皱着眉头思考他的话，而后轻声叹气说：“所以……这并不是关于我的事，对吗？你在自我责备。你一整晚不肯叫我是因为这件事吗？天哪。

“哈里，有时你想的东西我也搞不清，它们像万花筒。但我想告诉你，任何时候，你感到任何一种负面情绪在进攻你，你都可以来找我。我不敢保证我能替你驱走所有的阴霾，但我保证我会尽力，好吗？我不是完美的，你也不是，我们都不是，但我们是可以在一起的，我们在一起总是会更有力量的。我们曾经一起对抗过整个世界，而且，如果在未来的任何时刻让我再这么干一次，我还是会毫不犹豫地跟你站在一起。并不是因为你是完美的，哈里，而是因为我了解你，并决定爱你。这意味着我爱你的全部，我接受你所有的优点和缺点，我愿意和你度过未来的所有日子——无论它们是光明的还是暗淡的。你太珍贵了，我每天都在感谢上帝让我拥有你。所以不要因为自己的不完美而自我责备了，好吗？这不是你的错，不是任何人的错，这是人之常情。你上楼是因为我让你上楼，这就是你当时该做的。”路易亲吻了他的额头，“而且，你是独一无二的，没人可以替代得了你。你可是稀世珍宝！所以，爱惜你自己，好吗？”

哈里迷糊地动弹了一下，突然整个人闯进了路易的怀里，下巴支在他的肩膀上，说，“那你呢？”

醉了的哈里力气很大，但他没有退开，笑着回答：“嗯，我也会。我需要你的时候也会叫你的。”

深渊里尽是笑声，哈里心甘情愿地坠落下去。

在完全失去意识前他听到了很轻的回音：“呼，你好重啊。晚安。”

End


	4. 番外

路易和奥利的聊天记录：

“嘿伙计，洛杉矶咋样？🙄”

“得了吧，你多大了，手指给划伤了还得我给你包扎？”

“这可是我的手指！！！我最心爱的手指！！！而且我止血止了一个小时都没停！！！我吓死了！！！！我差点连医院都去不成！！！你变了，以前没有美人的时候你可在乎我了🙄”

“谢谢你欣赏我家这位的美貌哈。你终于理解我为什么宁愿鸽你了，这是个进步:D”

“🙄🙄🙄”

“不过他状况不是很好。噢，昨晚把他弄到沙发上可差点把我腰给折了。他还没醒，他醒了我还得给他做点吃的，所以我随时断线哈，伙计。先声明。”

“喝醉啦？还是嗑嗨啦？合着他求爷爷告奶奶把你叫过去是让你伺候他？”

“Oiii，注意你的用词！他需要我天经地义，我伺候他也是天经地义，你可闭嘴吧。”

“........................哦”

他大概得发一百个白眼了，路易心想。

“你又用那套对付你妹妹的东西对付他？”

“昂。”

“嚯，这招真管用。你把他当你丈夫还是你弟弟噢🙄算了，关我屁事我操心个啥，你俩太折腾了，我掺和不了。”

“对，我们折腾但我们坚持下来了。我很骄傲。”

“你跟他分手的时候可不是这么说的。兄弟，你斯德哥尔摩吗？”

“你怎么发的白眼？教一下我，我需要。那是几辈子前的事了，伙计，别老揪着不放了，他变了我也变了。但我还爱他，他还爱我，懂？你午觉刚醒吗起床气这么重。去你的，老子不理你了，做早饭去。”

“哎，我就说我不该掺和，操。你什么时候回来？”

【对方已断开连接】

“诶卧槽真走了？？？这就走了？？？”

......

“行吧，合着大明星喝醉了比我差点流血致死还重要。嗬，男人。”


End file.
